The Many Deaths of Jimmy Casket - VenturianTale Creepypasta
by GreenspireTC
Summary: It is a story about a guy who happens to run into the YouTuber VenturianTale, who in real life is a mass murderer named Jimmy Casket. This story was based off of VenturianTale's YouTube channel, and his Garry's Mod Murder series.


_**THE MANY DEATHS OF JIMMY CASKET**_

_by Jakob Gale_

'_Whew. Okay, I think yesterday was the worst day in history. I think I'm going to go home, stare at a wall and rethink everything. I just hope HE doesn't haunt me. HE has been following me around everywhere. Even though HE has been killed, he still has died many times before. I just hope I didn't do it too fast. I'm definitely not sleeping tonight. I may as well watch T.V. and wait for it all to pass through my head,_' I thought.

I turned on the T.V. and all of the channels were static. "It's all happening again!" I said. The lights flickered on and off. The doorbell made a buzzing screech. You could hear an explosion in the basement. The whole house smelled like smoke and static electricity. You could hear a fading buzz and the power went out. "There goes my New Year's resolution to have a low electricity bill." Suddenly the T.V. turned on.

I went upstairs to my bedroom, unplugged my T.V., threw it out my door, screwed out all of the light bulbs, hid under the covers and went to bed. Then, that's when the power came back on. I could hear buzzing from the electrical sockets. For some reason, the sockets emitted a very dim red. I could feel a sudden cool blast blow through my windows. I thought to myself '_I don't remember opening the windows...' _Except it felt like _all _of the windows were open. I heard the door creak. I hear a dark, raspy voice above me say…

"Do _you _want to know my secret?" I look above the covers slowly and I see his face.

That thin, greasy dirty hair like a pile of spaghetti in the dirt, those blank,

expressionless eyes, no irises, no pupils, staring me right in the face. That thick, blue torn sweater, covered in blood and sweat. No ears, just a big scar dripping clear liquids down the side of his neck, not to forget the big slash on his neck from when I tried to kill him.

I hid under the covers again and screamed, "NO!" again and again, each time getting louder. He kept on saying the same phrase, each time getting raspier and creepier.

"Go to sleep. Find me." Over and over. I had no idea what it meant, at the time. He twisted his head vertically in a circle, and I made the mistake of blinking. He was gone. The rest of the night was normal. But that did only remind me of one thing. Yesterday.

It was about 6:00 in the morning. I've just got out of an airport outside of North Waterford, Maine, from Canada of course, on my way to Connecticut. Since it was 6:00 in the morning, and on the plane I was sitting in front a crying baby, I needed some sleep, so I checked in to the first hotel I could find. It's too bad it was DISGUSTING. Rusty and leaky. And for some reason it had thick dark windows. And the entrance was on a downhill angle towards the door. So I bought a room at $20.00 a night. At least they were reasonable. and I was going down the hall and I saw a some people that looked like VenturianTale, ImmortalKyodai and BethanyFrye, the You Tubers**. **I asked them what their name was and he said his name was Jordan, Gertrude and Sierra. The rest of the five minutes of me talking to him was me acting like a complete fan girl and telling him how funny his videos were. I asked him where Isaac (HomlessGoomba) was, and he said, and I quote,

"Uh, hmm… He's uh… Sick… He stayed home."

I said, "Wow. So, are your videos scripted? You seem to stutter a lot in real life."

"W-what do mean? I don't stutter. I only do that when I'm nervous."

"What? Why are you nervous?"

So he said hastily, "Anyways, are videos are not scripted. I have to be going now. Goodbye!"

"Well, that was weird."

I checked into my room. It was horrifying. Not in a scary way, but more of a disgusting way. Cockroaches in the bathtub, rust stains everywhere, and an old Jacuzzi. I feel like if I turn that Jacuzzi on while I'm in the bathtub, It would be be the equivalent of dropping a toaster in there. The sink was old and cracked, so cracked in fact that I bet you if I open up those locked cupboards under it, there'll be a family of frogs living down there. The shower was awful. I tried to take one, it looked like it got clogged with corn syrup. After I turned it on and off over and over, a huge blast of water fell onto my hair, as well as a big clump of slime and hair.

As I laid on my bed, I could hear the little screams of a city of bed bugs being crushed by a 120 pound man. I turned on the T.V. and watched an old black and white channel for an hour (because that's the only channel this stupid hotel (more like a seedy motel) could afford. The rest of the channels were just static.) before it went boring when they stopped airing "I Love Lucy" and went to some old country reality show, with that awful canned laughter.

I decided I would go out to the store and get some coffee for the morning. I looked out the window. It was raining. I went down to the lobby and tried to open the door. It was locked. I asked the concierge why the door was locked and she said, "Oh, honey, don't you know? We lock up when it's raining out."

"But why?"

"Since this hotel is on a downhill angle, all of the water drips into the hotel. That's why all of our carpets are soggy."

"Can't I just climb through a window?"

"Nope. All of our windows are Plexiglas. Can't open them, and you couldn't break 'em if you shot a missile at it."

"Why?"

"This used to be Tom Cruise's old house before he backed out. The just installed the Plexiglas before he decided to sell it to my boss. Now, if you don't mind, it's my lunch break."

I decided I would try to sneak out the back. As I was about to head to the door, I found the security cameras. What was interesting was nobody was there.

"I didn't even know this building had security." When I walked in, it felt so modern. 3 H.D. Flat-Screen T.V.s mounted to a wall, a back-lit keyboard and a huge receiver. A hacker's paradise. They had cameras in every room. Even mine! I decided to check on my room. I went to channel 654 There was a mouse on my bed. I hit a blue button and it made a loud noise in my room. The mouse scurried off the bed.

And then, I made a huge mistake. Going into stalker mode. 'Hmm…' I thought. 'What's Jordan up to?' I remember what room he walked in. I go to channel 666 and I see something laying on the bed. I zoom in, and I see it's Isaac! All mangled, just laying on the bed with his eyes wide open, like an insomniac. I hear something through the speakers… It's Isaac's voice, saying,

"I should have found him. I didn't sleep. Now he found me, and I am no longer awake."

I quickly turned off the channel and ran up the stairs to the 6th floor. I found Jordan walking down the hall. I screamed while taking short breaths in between,

"Jordan! I just saw Isaac, *breath*, bloody on the bed, *breath*, in your room!"

"How did you get into our room?"

I avoided the question.

"Let's go!" Jordan opened up room 666 slowly, and… Nothing.

"Where is he?"

"What, Isaac? He stayed home, I told you!"

"Oh… Must have… been my... mind?"

I look outside and it's completely dark out. I ask the concierge,

"Isn't it supposed to be 6:30 in the afternoon?" She says,

"It is, it's just that this building is facing east, so the sun is making a shadow. So it's actually light out."

"And still raining." '_Well, I still have to get coffee for the morning.'_ I thought. I'm heading to the back door, when I hear the Security Monitors again. 'That thing that Isaac said about being asleep, maybe I could wake him with this noise button.' It wasn't a good idea. Not even a good excuse. I just felt like a spy. I switch his room and it's completely dark.

"Which one of these is night vision?" I press the green button and it gets brighter. My eyes are still adjusting. I turn on the sound and hear Gertrude (BethanyFrye) saying, "Jordan… Jordan? I can't find you… I can't sleep!" And then I see a dark figure creep up behind her and say,

"Do you want to know my secret?" You hear a slice and then Jordan's face emerged out of the darkness and looked straight at the camera, and twisted his head vertically in a circle, and said,

"Sleep now, child."

I run out of the security room and ask the concierge what time it was, because I left my phone up in my room. I look at the concierge desk, and she was laying there. Bloody and mangled, eyes wide open.

She says, "Sleep… Help him. It's too late for me."

"Who?"

"Jimmy Casket."

'_So that's what his name was!' _I thought. I grab a butter knife from her lunch, and then I feel a darkness creep up on me… Jordan.

"Go to sleep. Help me."

He punches me, and I stab him in the chest. He falls over and I fell over. I somehow woke up in front of my house at 5:50 in the morning, with a bloody nose.

Now back to the present.

After I blinked and he disappeared I found him a few more times haunting me. I found him one last time holding Gertrude and Isaac. He says something inaudible, but I think he said

"Help… Please… You're welcomed... Dreams…" He stabbed me in the back. I thought 'This is the end of me.' I wake up. I knew I was in a dream. But, it wasn't my dream. I feel myself in another's dreams. I see Jordan. I walk over to him, slowly, of course, because I thought he was Jimmy. He tells me,

"Thank you for helping me."

"What's going on?"

"You're in my dreams."

"Uh… Explain please?"

"One night I went to bed feeling like I had a small fever. A tall man with a blue suit and a short haircut came into my dream and just sat there, staring at me.I walked up to him, because I knew it was just a dream. Then I woke up, I was this mass murderer named Jimmy Casket. He could only be set off when someone finds his victims. The only way you can save me is try to wait for it to wear off."

"Oh, so that's why you said 'Go to sleep. Find me.'"

"Yes. I have only one chance to wake someone up. I would have used it on me, but I can't save myself. "I'm trusting you." I wake up in my house, with Jordan in front of me. I found his scars healing like Wolverine. I see Isaac and Gertrude healing too.

"It finally wore off" Jordan said.

So then, after that I never really saw him again. It was a little while before Jordan recovered and started making videos again. When I asked him how that demon got into his dreams he said he had "No idea." And that's how the Jimmy Casket character was created. What was weird though is a few months after that accident, I went to bed with a headache, and then a tall man in a blue suit visited me in my dreams…

And that's all I can remember.

_-** The End**-_


End file.
